


День 35 - Неравнодушие - не преимущество

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Он сделает всё, чтобы меня найти.





	День 35 - Неравнодушие - не преимущество

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

«Он сделает всё, чтобы меня найти. Я знаю, что он меня найдёт. Он всегда меня находит».

И это было правдой.

«Я просто должен сидеть и ждать. Не имеет значения, что никто не знает, где я. Что _он_ сделал бы в моей ситуации? Камень, которым они перекрыли вход, слишком тяжёлый для того, чтобы его мог сдвинуть один человек. _Он_ проверил бы, есть ли здесь ещё один выход. Я это уже сделал. Здесь нет другого выхода».

Это заставляет его думать о своих четырёх похитителях, каждый из которых выше и гораздо плотнее его. Они просто схватили его, когда он шёл домой. Он помнит их грубые руки и смех.

Что им нужно? Дело не в нём, они не причинили ему боль (немного), а если бы хотели его убить, он был бы уже мёртв. Выкуп? Нет, они просто хотят отомстить _ему_.

 _Он_ узнал уже так много о них. Ну, с _ним_ такого не произошло бы.

Он ненавидит то, что это происходит постоянно. Он ненавидит быть обузой и слабостью другого человека. Неравнодушие – не преимущество. Он слышит это достаточно часто.

Через несколько часов он услышал, как камень сдвигают. Ему холодно и страшно, и хотя он отчаянно хочет быть храбрым, он рад, когда его обнимают сильные руки.

– Вот ты где, братик.


End file.
